Yours Truly Damon Salvatore
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Why did Damon wait so long to make Elena his own Dark Princess? Was there something she just wasn't getting? Damon's P.O.V on why he waited so long to tell Elena why he loved her.


**Yours Truly, Damon Salvatore**

**Summary: Why did Damon wait so long to make Elena his own Dark Princess? Was there something she just wasn't getting? Damon's P.O.V on why he waited so long to tell Elena why he loved her.**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own the Vampire Diaries! I just wanna play for awhile and make some Delena shippers happy~!**

**PS: Just to let you, I kinda jump around with this! ENJOY! **

**-Delena all the way-**

**~xXx~**

_Damon's Point of View_

I never did understand why I came back to Mystic Falls. Was there some part of me that hoped that Katherine would come back? Some part of me that still hoped that she loved me and that she wasn't dead?

Katherine was dead. She had been killed in that stupid fire so long ago and I couldn't save her. She loved me and I her. She was my everything….that is till I came back so many years later.

I found _her_.

Elena Gilbert.

She had Katherine's face, with her bright chocolate brown eyes and her hair…..she had Katherine's figure but I could tell that she had more of a body than Katherine ever did. Elena was beautiful and it seemed that the only difference was that she had straight hair, not curls.

No! I could not think about Elena and her body, I needed to find Katherine.

At the time, that was all I could think about; Katherine. I was in love with Katherine. My little brother Stefan on the other hand, also loved her. He was also the only one who seemed to know what she did to me. Then, he took everything that I held dear to me. That was before I became a vampire. When I was still human and when I could have a family.

Stefan took that away from me.

I must thank my brother someday, I could never think of any other way of living than what I do. I kill. I'm a vampire. I drink blood. I hurt others. I'm the villain.

So I thank my brother, but that doesn't mean that I forgive him. He made me become a vampire; he made me the way I am. He took my Katherine away from me.

Okay let's start over, because this makes me sound weird.

Hello, I am Damon Salvatore, the much hotter brother of the two. I'm also the older one and girls love them in a guy. I am a vampire; I kill; I am the villain and don't think I do good; I will never be the good brother.

My brother is Stefan Salvatore, who just happens to be a bunny murderer (and he says _I'm _bad) and he has the cool superhero hair. Stefan also has always gotten the girl. Katherine…Elena…..even Lexi liked him better.

Everyone chose Stefan.

Bonnie and Caroline (two girls who happened to be all for Stefan for their best friend) explained to Elena just how bad I was for her.

Okay, yet again I am ahead of myself….

I met Elena first. I met her the night her parents died. I met her before Stefan.

I had to make sure she forgot me. I wasn't good for her. She also wasn't ready for me.

She needed a few miles on her before she got with me, a god in this sexy dark body.

She also just happened to be my baby brother's girlfriend.

After I made her forget, her parents picked her up from the party. They went over the bridge and if _I _had been there, I would have saved all three of them. Elena needed her parents.

Stefan on the other hand, had saved her. Later, I learned that her father had told Stefan the bunny killer to save her and not him or his wife. Elena lived because of him.

So my baby bro had yet another thing against me. I was the villain. He was the hero.

I was the dark man no one liked. He was the knight in shining armour.

No wonder everyone wanted him and not me.

When I came back into Stefan's life, I was surprised to find out that Stefan was starting up school again. I wanted to laugh in his face; he was always the stupid one. It also sounded like that damn story…what was it? Twilight? I believe so. Anyway, he sounded like Edward and heck, even his hair looked like Edward's.

Anyway, the bunny murderer went to school and met _her_. She looked just like Katherine and my heart reached out for her right away; but it couldn't _be _Katherine. Wasn't she locked away in a tomb? _The _tomb? I didn't know anymore.

So, I surprised my baby brother. He was shocked to see me, we fought each other a little more and then I showed him up; yet again. He laid on his back, staring up at me and I couldn't fight my smirk. No one went against me.

When I met Elena for the first time, I was shocked. She was beautiful and looked just like Katherine but…she was everything Katherine wasn't. She was kind, wonderful and made my heart race. Katherine didn't do that. Was it because I hadn't been around Katherine for so long? At the time, I pushed it all aside and knew that I needed to free Katherine from the tomb.

She'd love me.

With everything happening, I never noticed that I was falling for Elena. For her smile, her laugh, the way she would speak…just everything about her. I didn't notice till it was too late.

When I _did _notice, I put everything I had into finding Katherine only to find out the stupid little bitch had never been put in the tomb. She had been free the whole damn time and she never told me.

Everyone started walking on egg shells around me. I tried to act like it didn't hurt me as much as it did but it broke me. Katherine could give a little shit about me. I wanted to turn off my emotions!

I would do anything to forget about Katherine but she seemed to follow me….Elena reminded me of her.

It also didn't help that my brother got the girl, one that looked so much like Katherine and I knew that he wasn't over Katherine either. So what if I screwed around with the so happy couple? I told Elena about Katherine and the girl ran away. We went for a drive and I knew that I cared about her.

So I left her and my feelings behind like that; I needed to control myself. I was a time bomb to everyone around me. I actually liked it.

Then, Elena found out that she wasn't really her parents' daughter and so we went in search of anything to connect her to her _real parents_.

Then to make things worse, when we did find out about who her parents were, I knew it was too late. I was in love with Elena Gilbert just how Katherine had taken my heart from me. Elena was playing both Stefan and I.

I broke myself from Caroline who I had been having sex with and drinking lots of blood. It wasn't long before we had to battle those stupid vampires from the tomb and then somehow, when we did win, guess who came back?

Katherine.

I thought I had been over her and her stupid ways but I wanted her. Then, I heard her say to Stefan how _he _was the _only _one for _her_. I then knew that I was over Katherine. She told us to stop or something and then Katherine killed Caroline and made her into a vampire. Ha! I was surprised but I really believe that it doesn't matter.

Elena was broken and then I helped her. Shit went down, Klaus came and I knew that I was falling deeper in love with Elena Gilbert.

When the time came when Klaus was going to kill _my _Elena, I had to do something and I did the only thing I could; I fed her my blood so she could be saved. She would live.

Stefan and Elena had both been pissed. Everyone was pissed at me for doing what everyone was thinking. If Elena died with vampire blood running in her veins, she would live.

It seemed that Elena fell more in love with Stefan because of that. Why did everything that I did end with him getting the girl? She was upset because I took her chance at being a 'normal' girl.

When her aunt Jenna died along with Jewels- oh yes, that little bitch of a werewolf had bitten my friend, the only one who actually didn't mind me and somewhat loved me and the girl, Rose, had died. So when Jewels was killed for Klaus to get his werewolf side, I couldn't say I was sad. But as I watched Elena's lifeless eyes stare at _Stefan _and you could see the love in them, I knew that I wanted that.

Elena died but John (her real father) gave up his life so Elena could _stay human_, she awoke and I was thankful the girl could have a real chance at being human.

When I had gotten bitten, Stefan got Klaus to make a deal. Klaus's blood (which I needed to live) for Stefan to go with him.

And yet….

Stuff kept going down, and when Klaus's hybrids started happening; I had to protect Elena. Klaus's family showed up, and I could tell that Rebekah hated Elena and then in the end, when Alaric (my best friend and the only one looking after Elena and Jeremy) who had become an original vampire, attacked me. We had finally ended Klaus.

Or so we thought…

Rebekah had run Matt (one of Elena's friends, he was just a Mutt to me) and Elena off the bridge which Elena's parents had been killed on. Elena had made Stefan take Mutt and let herself die. I had to hear from Jeremy that my love, the only one who seemed to keep me together had _died_.

I was pissed because Stefan had let her die. Didn't we live to keep _her _alive? The idiot!

So then….this doctor, Meredith had given Elena my blood because she had passed out earlier. Elena died with vampire blood in her…..

She became a vampire in the end.

I was left with shit going down around me. Elena became a vampire…I had to watch my best friend Alaric die _twice_ **and **it would seem that Elena would rather be dead than with me. She chose Stefan.

Why would it always be _Stefan_?

The last words I heard from her well she was human was that she couldn't pick me. I knew then that it was true. She didn't have the miles she needed for me. She wasn't ready for I let it go; mostly.

I would always love her.

When Elena wanted me, she chose me over Stefan which was amazing. We kissed…..had sex which was _amazing_. That was the best time of my life. She was the best.

For a moment, as I write this, I think about the fact on how she wasn't ready for me before. She _needed _to be with Stefan. She needed those miles on her and now, I got the girl.

She's mine.

And you know who I got to thank? I have Katherine for one because if she hadn't have had that baby, Elena would never have gotten her chance at life _and _then I would have never met her. Katherine again because if she hadn't have fed me her blood, I would have never gotten the chance to meet Elena.

I also have Klaus to thank. Without his blood, I would have died some time ago from the werewolf bite.

I thank Rebekah for killing Elena so she could become a vampire though I still hate Rebekah.

Then there's Stefan. I thank Stefan because he gave Elena the right miles she needed for me _and _I thank my baby bro because he made me drink human blood so that I would live. I also thank Stefan for going with Klaus and giving me the right chance to get to be the knight for Elena….for the chance to finally get the girl.

The girl now is _mine _and Elena will forever be mine.

We would have never worked out if it hadn't been for my baby bro and the miles she got from him. Thank you Stefan because now, as I sit writing this all down, I have a beautiful wife in my bed.

Yes, Elena _Salvatore _is finally mine. I know that a diary is more your thing, Stef-y boy but I kinda needed to get this out and Elena would never understand. I married her. I got her. She is _mine_. I don't think I will get over the fact that she is finally mine. And baby bro? I'll never let her go like you did so stupidly so long ago.

_Yours Truly,_

_Damon Salvatore_

~xXx~

**Yeah I know, I usually don't do first person but I kinda had this need to write Delena! Didn't you ever wonder why it took Damon so long to make Elena his own? Well, here ya go! **

**Review and you'll be amazing!**

**Nerdy-**


End file.
